AND THAT STRANGER
by shimohira kinouye
Summary: Kisah dua orang asing. Semua adalah takdir. /Tap. Tap. Tap. Suara langkah kaki mendekati persembunyian/"ITU DIAAA! UCHIHA SASUKEEE!"/Aku memang bukan orang yang mudah percaya dengan orang asing./Warning Inside. RnR please?


**As always, Naruto is Om Masashi Kishimoto's**

**So far, the story belongs to me Shimohira Kinouye~ **

**Rated: T hmm.. T+? XD**

**Genre: Romance aja deh buat sementara, silahkan readers yang nilai :P *hehehe***

**WARNING! Typo(s), Gaje, ancur, OOC, AU, alur kecepetan and blablabla…**

**If you do not like, do not read! Please, you can go back! ^^**

**Happy Reading, minna-san!**

**Kinouye presents…**

**AND THAT STRANGER….**

"Kuso!" seorang laki-laki terus berlari sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang. Tampak beberapa pria berbadan kekar dan berpakaian seperti preman mengejarnya. Laki-laki berambut raven tadi berusaha menghilangkan jejaknya dengan menerobos kerumunan para pejalan kaki di district Konoha yang notabene sangat padat, agar dia bisa kabur dari preman-preman itu. Sesekali, dia menunduk dan mengucapkan 'gomennasai' kepada para pejalan kaki yang tak sengaja dia tubruk.

"Arrgh!" laki-laki berkulit putih pucat itu terjatuh dan kembali berdiri untuk melanjutkan aksi pelariannya. Dia memegang lengan kanannya sambil terus berusaha berlari. Para preman itu masih mengejarnya, meski kini jarak mereka cukup jauh.

"Sial! Ternyata dia masih kuat berlari!" umpat salah seorang preman berambut gondrong dan bertato tengkorak di lengan kekarnya.

"Pintar juga dia, memilih kabur di kerumunan padat seperti ini!"

"Cih! Sepertinya kita akan kehilangan dia kali ini!"

"Baka! kita harus cepat mengejarnya! Aku sudah tidak sabar meremukkan tulangnya!"

.

.

.

"Ini kunci apartemenmu, tapi apa kau yakin mau tinggal di sini?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya pada gadis di depannya.

"Hai! Bibi tidak usah khawatir, aku tidak keberatan meski harus tinggal di sini. Justru, aku sangat berterima kasih," gadis manis itu membungkuk sambil tersenyum.

"Sakura-chan, hanya ini kamar yang tersisa dan kau tahu 'kan ini apartemen kecil, maaf kalau ini tidak sesuai dengan keinginanmu, jika kau butuh apa-apa tinggal bilang saja, pintu rumahku selalu terbuka untukmu sayang," tambah Haruno Tsunade, adik almarhum ibunya Sakura, Haruno Hikari sambil memeluk Sakura.

Jujur saja, sebenarnya Tsunade tidak tega membiarkan Sakura untuk tinggal di salah satu apartemen kecil miliknya, dia lebih senang jika Sakura tinggal bersama di rumahnya. Tapi sayangnya, Sakura lebih memilih hidup mandiri dan menyewa apartemen kecil milik Tsunade.

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku lebih senang tinggal di sini, lagi pula aku sudah besar, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Ah, kau ini. Ibumu di surga pasti sangat bangga padamu. Lihatlah! Kau sudah besar 'Nak! Kau sudah menjadi seorang mahasiswa sekarang. Apa rencanamu hari ini?" tanya Tsunade.

"Umm… mungkin aku akan jalan-jalan di sekitar district Konoha sebelum malam datang," jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah, hati-hati 'Nak! Kalau kau ada waktu, mampirlah ke rumah Bibi," ujar Tsunade sambil merangkul Sakura.

Mereka lalu berjalan sambil sesekali bercakap-cakap dan tertawa. Setelah sampai di tepi jalan, mereka berpisah. Sakura tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya seiring berlalunya Tsunade, satu-satunya keluarga yang dia punya saat ini.

Sakura merogoh saku blazer polkadot-nya, dan ternyata dia meninggalkan dompetnya. Dengan langkah gontai, dia kembali ke apartemen.

.

.

.

Laki-laki berambut raven tadi masih terus berlari. Seperti dirinya, preman-preman itu belum menyerah. Di depan sebuah gang, lagi-lagi, dia menubruk seorang pejalan kaki di depannya.

KRAK!

"Ah, mana kacamataku!" Sakura, gadis yang tidak sengaja laki-laki raven itu tubruk mencari kacamatanya yang terjatuh.

"Gomen," ujar laki-laki raven itu tanpa menghiraukan orang yang ditabraknya.

"Tunggu! Bantu aku cari kacamataku!" Sakura memegang ujung baju laki-laki yang menabraknya.

"Aish, aku 'kan sudah minta maaf, lagipula aku sedang buru-bu-"

"ITU DIAAA! CEPAT KEJAAAAR!"

GREB!

Laki-laki itu menarik tangan Sakura yang sedang membungkuk mencari kacamatanya ke balik tembok sebuah rumah di tepi jalan.

"Kyaaa! Apa yang kau la- "

"Tolonglah diam Nona, jika kau berbicara sedikit saja nyawa kita berdua taruhannya," bisik laki-laki yang menubruk Sakura tadi.

Sakura terbelalak dalam diam dengan jantung yang berdebar tidak karuan karena ini pertama kalinya dia berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dengan seorang pria. Ok, bisa dibilang tanpa jarak, karena kepala Sakura terhimpit dada bidang laki-laki berambut raven dengan kulit seputih porselen.

"Hey, a-apa makhsudhmu! Uhuk aku tidak bisa ber-nha-fas!" Sakura memukul lengan laki-laki raven yang berada di antara kepalanya.

"Ouch! Gomen! Ok, sepertinya mereka sudah pergi," ujar laki-laki itu meringis kesakitan sambil memperlebar jarak di antara mereka.

.

.

.

Laki-laki itu menghela nafas dalam-dalam, meringis dan memegangi lengan kanannya. Dia memandang sekelilingnya, takut tiba-tiba para preman itu menemukannya. Sementara itu, Sakura sibuk mencari kacamata yang terjatuh tadi. Lalu, laki-laki itu menghampiri Sakura.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan kacamatamu, Nona?" Sakura hanya menggeleng dan kembali mencari.

"Aaa… bagaimana ini? kacamataku… bagaimana ini, Ibu…," Sakura menghela nafas lalu bersandar di tembok sambil menunduk.

"Ini gara-gara kau!" Sakura berteriak pada laki-laki di depannya, terlihat butiran air mata menetes di pipi Sakura. Laki-laki itu terhenyak, kaget dengan perubahan ekspresi Sakura yang tiba-tiba.

"Err… Nona, aku bisa jel-"

"ITU DIAAA! UCHIHA SASUKEEE!"

"Kuso!" Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura dan berusaha bersembunyi di gang menuju apartemen Sakura. Parahnya, salah satu preman itu sempat melihatnya bersama Sakura.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Suara langkah kaki mendekati persembunyian Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Mana Sasuke sialan itu? aku yakin dia ada di sekitar sini!" kata seorang preman yang bernama Kisame.

"Ka-hmmph! Hmmph!"

"Cih! Dasar anak muda! Berciuman di sembarang tempat!" ujar Kisame sambil mendecih. Tak lama, Kisame pun berlari menghampiri boss-nya.

"Mana bocah sialan itu, Kisame? Bukankah kau bilang tadi melihatnya?" ujar seorang preman yang berada di antara kedua preman lainnya.

"Tadi aku melihatnya di sini!"

"Ah kau ini, apa kau salah lihat? Deidara, apa kau melihat bocah sialan itu?"

"Tidak, tadi aku tidak melihatnya. Lagipula, aku sudah mencarinya di sekitar sini dan hasilnya nihil," jawab preman berambut pirang yang bernama Deidara.

"Sepertinya, kita memang kehilangan dia. Kali ini kau beruntung, Sasuke!" Pein mengepalkan tangannya keras. Lalu, ketiganya pun meninggalkan tempat itu.

PLAK!

"K-kau! Apa yang kau barusan lakukan!" Sakura menyetuh bibirnya sambil terbelalak.

Sasuke menciumnya dengan tiba-tiba, meski dia menciumnya dengan lembut, Sakura sangat marah dan kaget karena first kiss-nya harus direbut oleh 'orang asing' di depannya.

Sasuke memegang lengannya, lalu hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Gomen…," tak lama Sasuke limbung dan hampir pingsan menimpa tubuh Sakura. Sakura kembali terkejut akibat kejadian yang dia alami bersama 'orang asing' ini.

Sakura membantu Sasuke berdiri namun sia-sia. Lalu, Sakura membantu mendudukannya dan Sakura kembali terbelalak karena darah mengalir dari lengan Sasuke.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Sakura memapah Sasuke dan bermaksud mengobati lengannya di apartemen Sakura. Hari mulai gelap, dan hati kecil Sakura tidak tega membiarkannya sendirian dalam keadaan yang sangat mengkhawatirkan, meski dia 'orang asing' sekalipun.

.

.

.

SAKURA POV

Aku memang bukan orang yang mudah percaya dengan orang asing. Tapi, entah kenapa hati kecilku menharuskanku untuk menolongnya. Sesekali, kulirik dia yang sedang kupapah, sepertinya dia menahan sakit akibat lengannya yang terluka parah. Dengan susah payah, akhirnya aku bisa memapahnya sampai apartemenku.

Kubaringkan dia di sofa, wajahnya yang seputih porselen tampak sangat pucat. Keringat dingin mengucur deras di dahinya. Tubuhnya menggigil, kuberanikan diri menyentuh dahinya. Dia demam! Segera kuambil thermometer di kamar. Kami-sama, 39 derajat! Pantas saja dia mencercau tidak jelas dan sering meringis kesakitan.

Ah, aku sampai lupa kalau lengannya terluka. Segera ku bersihkan lukanya, sebelumnya kuberanikan diri membuka kaos berbalut kemeja kotak-kotaknya.

Bukan hanya lengannya yang terluka, terlihat banyak bekas luka di tubuhnya. Dan ternyata, ada luka yang tampak masih baru karena ada perban di dada bidangnya.

K-k-ka-mi-sama….

.

.

.

**To be continued…**

**Hi minna! Saya kembali dengan fict gaje dan ancur :P **

**Eid Mubarak 1432 H bagi yang muslim ^^**

**Ok, mind to review? ^^ REVIEW YAAAAAA**


End file.
